User blog:Lord Dalek/Jack's Backstory
Jack Carmine was born in 1984, on May sixth, to Anne and William Carmine. He was the second child of the Carmine family, the first being Adam, born five years earlier, in 1979. He was a rather smart child, learning things quickly. However, he would also obsess over items he considered to truly be “his”. At age three, he was in a car accident, when his father, Adam, and he, were hit head on by a drunk driver. This accident scarred him, leaving a thin, but long, scar on his chest. This is the first event he has any conscious memory of, and it also made him slightly fearful of high speeds. At age 6, he went to Newton elementary school, in his home town, Winnipeg, Manitoba. He made very few friends here, being isolated and considered the “nerd” or “loser” of the class. Often this lead to bullies “challenging” him to fights, in which he had no say in if he would fight or not. This lead to him slowly becoming more and more fearful of school, until, at grade 7, he was beaten to the point his wrist broke and tore open, leaving yet another scar, and having the person who assaulted him expelled and Jack being homeschooled for the remainder of his time in junior high. In high school, he was a major success, getting high grades, and he had improved his athletic ability to the point he was able to join the rugby team for his high school. He became widely known as a “perfect” student, with the double combination of high grades, great athletic ability, and a tendency to be polite and quiet. At this point, he started thinking about his future career, having many options open. Also, around this point, he learned about a being known as The Plague Doctor, a being said to bring illness and death wherever it roamed. He became fascinated by this being, often using the time he did not study to research it. He applied, and got into, Harvard University. By this time, he was 19. He had a strong relationship with a girl named Annie, whom he thought he would be with forever. However, Annie became pregnant with Jack’s child, and in order to attempt to right his wrong, Jack proposed to Annie, only to be rejected, due to the fact Annie refused to believe she was pregnant, and also, not wanting to marry Jack due to a rumor he had been cheating on her. This event affected Jack, he developed depression and insomnia, both of which caused him to near go insane, and he attempted to kill himself once. At Harvard, he studied Physics, Quantum Mechanics, and Cosmology, all of which he did fair in, the depression and insomnia affected his ability to study, but he still did very well. At this point, The Plague Doctor began pursuing him, in an attempt to bring him even further to the brink of insanity. Also, the Convocation started hunting him, in an attempt to outdo The Plague Doctor. This only pushed him further, and his depression got worse, along with the insomnia. However, he pushed on, pursuing his dream of becoming a Cosmologist. He was then contacted by the vessel of BLANKQUEEN, a young woman who saw potential in Jack as a servant. It was a fast way out of his insane life, and he accepted, only to realize that he could no longer attend Harvard, crushing his hopes. He took to drinking then, and his time was spent between drinking at bars, doing missions for BLANKQUEEN, and being with his new girlfriend, Samantha. At this point, he was 23. Serving BLANKQUEEN barely helped with his depression, as she had taken to calling him “Annie boy” in reference to Annie, who was now raising his son by herself. His anger toward BLANKQUEEN slowly increased, however, his loyalty remained strong. He took to writing a journal to record each day or sometimes to simply let his anger out. Also, at one point, he was forced to watch BLANKQUEEN eat a human being alive. This not only made him disgusted at her, but forced him into vegetarianism, he could no longer look at most forms of meat without gagging or being completely repulsed. However, as a result of working for BLANKQUEEN, he stopped caring about morals or the right thing to do as opposed to what he wanted to do. What he wanted to do, often involved guns and fights now, but his insomnia disappeared, as did his depression, and he quickly became the favorite (most likely due to him being the only) servant BLANKQUEEN had. In 2013 Samantha broke up with him, and as a result, blamed it on BLANKQUEEN, affecting his loyalty towards her. He was later sent to The Desolate Garden, the realm of The Mother of Snakes, where he met Kiba Thompson, a person known only to him as Shadow, another only known as Lynn and Crowe Nite. Category:Blog posts